Thirty Truths
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: Every mutant has their own set of secrets, some worse than others. Every chapter will be a different mutant and every chapter will reveal a different side of them.
1. Ray 'Berzerker' Crisp

A/N: Okay...So I've seen quite a few of these floating around in other fandoms and I figured I would give it a try. Keep in mind, the truths are for the way that I see the character, not how wikipedia tells me they act.

I will be using all of the character eventually, but I'm starting out with the lesser known ones. Because I love them and it's harder for your oppinion to be swayed by other stories.

The next chapter will be up shortly.

* * *

1. Ray thinks of Jamie as his younger brother, as such, he does not approve of the younger mutants friendship with Pyro in the slightest.

2. Ray is one of the few people that sympathizes with Todd, one of the few people that doesn't mind the fact he doesn't bathe frequently. That's because water's a difficult thing for Ray to handle too.

3. He used to be a Morlock, which isn't widely known fact.

4. An even less known fact is that he left the Morlocks without a second thought. They hadn't been family to him, they hadn't even been team-mates. They were just a bunch of mutants living in the same place. So he took the offer at help controlling his powers.

5. Ray was one of the only people that did not vote for Bobby to become leader of the New Mutants.

6. While Ray understands the reason that they gave him the code-name 'Berzerker', he still resents it. He's not the only mutant there that loses control of his powers frequently, so he doesn't get why he's the only one whose name reflects that fact.

7. Ray can't swim. He was never taught how as a child, and now that he has people to teach him, his powers keep him from learning how.

8. Ray doesn't trust Xavier in the slightest. No one with that much power, and mind-altering abilities, can be as good as he plays out to be.

9. Ray doesn't actually 'mind' Kitty's cooking. His cooking is much worse than hers after all.

10. Ray has been rejected by every girl at the institute but one.

11. Ray isn't sure why he hasn't asked Tabby out yet. She's the only girl there that he actually likes.

12. Ray doesn't care about his grades, has never cared about his graves, and despite what the teachers at the institute keep telling him, he never will.

13. Ray is a very accomplished driver. He doesn't actually have a license, because the teachers think that he'll be 'road-rage', but he's driven plenty of times in the past. And he's a better driver than Scott could ever dream of being.

14. When Ray first moved into the X-Mansion, he had a serious smoking problem.

15. Ray used to have his left ear pierced in three places. He took them out once he heard about Magneto.

16. Ray is absolutely terrified of spiders.

17. The day that the mansion lost power, and every light bulb in the building blew up, was the day that Ray woke up with a wolf-spider on his face.

18. Ray has always loved thunder storms. Even when he didn't have his powers, he would spend hours sitting outside in the rain.

19. Ray is a very talented pick-pocket. Talented enough that he was able to pick Logan's pocket and get eight and a half steps away from the much older mutant before he was stopped. And that was before he had X-Men training.

20. He doesn't know about the other mutants in the house, or their enemies, but Ray would much rather fight the original team of X-Men than the other New Recruits any day. After all, the original team doesn't have anything to prove.

21. There would be a lot less broken light bulbs in the mansion if the teachers got smart and let Ray have a room by himself. Or with any other New Mutant but Sam Guthrie.

22. Though he isn't about to tell any one, Ray actually misses having Evan as a room-mate. They had a lot in common.

23. Ray has tried every hair-gel known to Bayville, and several imported from other states, but it's impossible to smooth down his hair completely

24. Ray wasn't involved in the whole 'stealing-the-X-vehicles' fiasco. He was one of the only New Recruits that wasn't but they had been punished as a whole so he still had to clean the X-Jet.

25. Ray didn't like Scott when he first met him, something about the older mutant just bothered him. He didn't actually start 'hating' Scott until he saw how he treated the other mutants, the New Recruits and Jamie more so than the older X-Men.

26. Ray isn't afraid of Logan. He isn't afraid of Xavier either. Or Beast or Jean or any of the other students. He is however terrified of Storm.

27. Ray is currently developing a fear of 'water'. It's just a lingering thought in the back of his mind that if he lost control of his powers during a rain storm or near a sprinkler that was getting him wet, he could very easily electrocute himself.

28. Before his mutation struck, Ray actually had completely blond hair.

29. Ray isn't stupid. Just because know one bothers to tell him, or any of the other New Mutants, anything doesn't mean that he doesn't already know. He see that resemblance in Mystique and Nightcrawler, and he noticed that Darkholme disappeared the same time that Mystique did. It's a miracle that everyone hasn't yet.

30. One of these days, Ray's not going to be able to take the mansion and its inhabitants any more and he'll end up leaving. So maybe there's a reason that he still has an attitude, or hasn't asked Tabby out yet, he just doesn't want to admit it.


	2. Jamie 'Multiple' Madrox

1. Jamie's clones don't have their own personalities, even though that's what all of the other students think. They're really just his emotions and his personality split and taken to the extreme.

2. Jamie is actually a very cynical person. A pessimest so to speak.

3. Jamie grew up on a farm in Kentucky. None of the other mutants, minus the teachers, are aware of that.

4. Despite the fact that Jamie respects Ray, he isn't going to stop being friends with Pyro just because the older mutants tells him too.

5. Jamie doesn't really care that Scott and Ray were both furious at him over getting his ears pierced.

6. Jamie has both sides of his collar-bone pierced. The only people that know are Tabby and Pyro.

7. When Jamie first came to the mansion, he had a crush on Kitty. Now, he just finds her really annoying.

8. There are days when Jamie sympathizes with Sam, after all, there are days when he mistakenly uses a farm-term too.

9. Jamie isn't the good little student that everyone thinks he is. He's been leaving a clone in his place at school for almost two years now.

10. Jamie spends most of the school day at the arcade. He's become a Pac-Man expert.

11. There are times when Jamie thinks that he's going crazy. There are just too many voices in his heads, memories that aren't really his, for him to be completely sane.

12. On the subject of being insane, Jamie must be for everything that he puts up with at the Institute.

13. Jamie doesn't plan on staying at the Institute forever. He's going to go to college and than he's going to start his own Detective Agency.

14. Beast is Jamie's favorite teacher. He likes the way that Beast can tell you what's wrong, and how you should fix it, with out actually getting involved or making you feel dumb.

15. For the first few years, and most of the time now, Jamie felt like he was alone at the Institute. Sure, there were other mutants just as new as he was, but he was the youngest out of everyone and therefore left out of most things.

16. There are few things that Jamie dislikes more than being called 'Squirt', 'Kid', and 'Clutz'.

17. Jamie is one of the only students to have his own bedroom. A fact that he is very, very, very glad of.

18. Jamie is absolutely terrified of the dark. Which brings about...

19. The main reason that Jamie is glad to have his own room, apart from the fact that none of the other New Mutants have one, is that he can't sleep with out some form of light on.

20. The other mutants learnt at an early time that one of the few things you can not tease Jamie about, unless you have a heart of steel, is that he enjoys gardening with Storm.

21. Before Jamie came to the Institute Kurt thought that he had the worlds most amazing puppy-dog eyes, and that he was invinceble to the others pleading looks. Then he met Jamie and he suddenly realized just what he was putting everyone else through.

22. Jamie is an all around klutz. There is not much in the manor that he hasn't broken at one point or another, but that doesn't mean it was always his fault. The others should have learnt to stop scaring him by now.

23. Jamie doesn't like strong-winds. It's a deep-rooted fear from his child-hood, and unlike being afraid of the dark, it's not likely to go away anytime soon.

24. Jamie loves to read. He's read more than most of the students in the Institute combined.

25. One of the biggest things that Jamie misses from his 'childhood' is the animals. He grew up on a farm that raised chickens, cows, horses, sheep, pigs, geese, turkeys, you name it and they owned it at some point or another. Here he can't have anything bigger than a guina pig.

26. Jamie isn't the youngest, shortest, klutziest, or newest kid at the Institute any more so it doesn't really make since to him why he's still known as 'Squirt' and 'Kid'.

27. It's not that Jamie's really neat, in fact he would be quite content to just leave a slug-trail wherever he went, but he has the habit of cleaning when he gets bored.

28. Jamie is one of the, scratch that, the only New Mutant that is still allowed to 'help' with laundry duty. Everyone elses powers blew the laundry room up at some time or another, his actually got the job done quicker.

29. The other students don't believe him but there really isn't a thing better than having a PPBJ for breakfast. That would be a Pancake-Peanut Butter-Jelly sandwhich. It's even better when you smear it in chocolate syrup and fry it, not that any one else will try it.

30. Jamie really wishes that Ray and Pyro would stop being jerks and get along with each other for once, maybe just so that they could be in the same room and not try to kill each other, but he doubts it will ever happen.


	3. Amara 'Magma' Aquila

A/N: Alright, here's another one. I'm not sure who to write next so let me know who you want in the reviews.

* * *

1. Amara, though it has never been revealed to the other X-Men, can speak Latin fluently.

2. Amara has one of the highest scoring grades out of all of the X-Men, rivaling Scott and Jean's grades.

3. It's overly difficult for Amara to fly, which makes her one of the only X-Men that can't fly the X-Jet. It makes her physically ill to be off of the ground like that.

4. When Amara first came to the Institute, she had a crush on Sam. She decided to leave him be when she over-heard him talking to Kurt about liking Rahne.

5. Amara feels like she can relate better to Tabby than to any of the other X-Men.

6. Amara can't drive. She's old enough to get her license but after her 'joy-ride' with Tabby the teachers won't let her. Which is stupid because she never drove the car.

7. Amara would much rather use old fashioned 'snail-mail' to talk with someone rather than the internet.

8. Amara doesn't like Jean. She never has and probabaly never will. There's just something about Jean that bugs her.

9. She can't cook, in fact, Amara's probably as bad of a cook as Kitty she's just never forced her food on the others.

10. A while ago, Amara dyed her hair blonde. It was an awful decision that no one ever found out about because she dyed it back to her normal color that night.

11. Amara is fluent in four languages -Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, and English- and is currently learning Irish as her fifth language.

12. Amara didn't think she could get much happier than when Tabby moved back into the Institute. It had been hard keeping in touch with her while she was gone.

13. Amara's side of her room is covered in glass figurines. It's a hobby of hers, and something that she's good at, making blown glass. Her powers help, being able to turn sand sculptures into glass.

14. Most of the mutants think that Amara's from Brazil, and while that is true to a point, it's not where she's really from. She's from a hidden city called Nova Roma.

15. Amara hates the new re-built version of the Institute. It's cold and empty and everything in there echoes.

16. Amara can hear the earth, this includes rocks and sand and even certain metals, and they all have a story to tell.

17. Amara still has her grandmothers books on the Ancient Nova Roma spirits. And her tarot cards. And her Taro Stones.

18. When she's faced with a big decision, or there's a big fight coming up or going on, Amara will still consult the Ancient Nova Roma spirits.

19. She's tried to explain her habits to the other mutants but none of them really understood, they didn't want to understand either really, so Amara kept her traditions to herself. Tabby was the only one that really listened, which may or may not be why they're such good friends.

20. Amara still practises her Latin. It's not an easy language, and it's certainly not something that she would ever use, but it's a habit from growing up.

21. Amara has to stay inside during most winter activities. If her powers aren't melting the snow around her, which ruins most winter games, then she gets too cold too quickly.

22. Amara despises her name. It's long, takes forever to write, and no one really gets what having the name Aquila means.

23. Amara only owns a few cds. One of them is filled with nature sounds and the others are all Elvis.

24. From a very early age Amara was taught not to cry. A leader couldn't cry, or be afraid, and since she was to be a leader of her village she wasn't supposed to cry...

25. Which is why she just gets up in the Danger Room and brushes herself off. It's also why she 'doesn't mind' the lack of support that she gets from the newer New Mutants.

26. Just because she's told her parents that she would never wear her traditional Nova Roma dresses here in Bayville doesn't mean that she got rid of them. They're safely kept in the back of her closet, ready for her to try on when she gets home-sick.

27. Amara has a sweet-tooth. A very large sweet-tooth, second only to Nightcrawler's. But then she has the right to have one. There's no chocolate in Nova Roma.

28. Amara likes to think that she's mellowed out a lot since she came to the Institute.

29. It didn't take long for Tabby and Kitty to turn Amara into a glorified gossip-monger.

30. Despite the fact that Amara is connected to the earth, she doesn't like to garden. It's dirty, boring work and she's not any good at it.


	4. Ororo 'Storm' Munroe

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen. I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this up but I hope it meets your expectations!

Everyone else! I'd love some request for whose Truth's to do next! The only one that I can think of, off the top of my head, that I won't do is Xavier. Everyone else is pretty much fair game.

* * *

1. There are a lot of things that Charles says that Storm doesn't agree with. She keeps her opinion to herself though because she knows his heart is in the right place.

2. Storm is in charge of shopping for the entire mansion. That includes food, clothing, and school-supplies for both the teachers and students...

3. More often than not, her 'days off' are spent at the store buying her own things. There's never enough time to pick them up for herself on her scheduled shopping days.

4. Storm disapproves of Logan drinking around the students. That doesn't mean that she won't occasionally slip something into her tea when all of the students are away.

5. Her claustrophobia is much worse than most people think it is. It's sent her into panic attacks before, where she couldn't breath she was so scared, and having the students find out how much it effects her is one of her greatest fears.

6. She loves Christmas. She never celebrated it before she came to the mansion but it quickly became her favorite holiday...

7. One of her favorite things to do in the winter is to get one of her books and sit out on the front porch, or one of the balconies, and read while she watches the students play in the snow.

8. She was teased as a child, before her village thought that she was a Goddess, for her hair. Blonde hair is an abnormality in Africa but pure white hair was unheard of.

9. She is the only teacher that isn't fluent in more than two languages...

10. She can only speak Swahili and English.

11. Storm has every theme song (including but not limited too Scooby-Doo, Sponge-Bob, Poke'mon, Doctor Who, Scrubs, Chowder, and Star-Trek) ingrained into her mind. Some days she'll even find herself humming them when she works in her garden.

12. She would much rather listen to Mozart and Classical Blues than anything that the students listen to.

13. Storm is in charge of making breakfast every Tuesday. It's the only morning that the students get someone to cook for them so she likes to make a big breakfast.

14. She is one of the only people in the mansion, Logan being the only other one that she can think of, that sees the potential the New Recruits have.

15. Storm can play the piano. She has one in her bedroom...

16. It was one of the only things that she asked Xavier to buy for her when she moved in. As a child though, she had always dreamed of playing the piano.

17. Storm does not, actually, like to change the weather just because the students ask her to. She feels that they need to learn how to deal with the situations that weather brings in real life...

18. She does not, however, understand why they loose power in the mansion so frequently. With all the money that Charles has, she would think that they would have a back-up generator.

19. She feels like she relates to Amara the most out of all the students; they both came from a country with far different cultures and they both took a while to get used to the way things were done at the mansion...

20. Saying that, Jamie is still one of her favorites to talk to. Not only does he listen, he offers a view on things that she never would have seen before.

21. Storm wishes that there was something more she could do for the Brotherhood. Not only are they not 'the bad guys' like most of the students believe, but she also knows what it is like to live in their situation.

22. She has denied going to the circus with the students on more than one occasion because she doesn't like the clowns there. She isn't afraid of them, they just bother her.

23. Every now and then, when the students aren't around, Storm will make herself a traditional African meal...

24. She also tries to make, though she doesn't think that they turn out very well, a traditional or favorite meal for every student on their birthdays.

25. Being in charge of the mansions up-keep is more tiring to her than she lets on; it's not easy taking care of a building that houses mutants.

26. Out of the teachers at the Institute, Storm would rather talk with Logan than she would anyone else.

27. She has learned, through trial and error, that telling yourself you don't like someone doesn't work.

28. Storm likes to watch the rain fall. It is a reminder for her that, no matter how bad things seem, there is always a light at the end of the storm.

29. More than once, she has feared that her students, her family, won't come back to her after a battle.

30. Her name, Ororo, means 'great mother'. She isn't sure that she will ever live up to the expectations that her own mother had when she named her.


	5. Hank 'Beast' McCoy

A/N: This chapter is for AmuletSpade. I hope that this chapter is what you were expecting! I also want to thank you again. You are, so far, the second request that I have gotten. And, in a total of two requests, that really means a lot to me.

Now...The only requests that I will not do at this time are Xavier, Logan, Wanda, Magneto, and Sabertooth. Most of those will eventually be done. Just not right now. I don't think any one would actually request a chapter on any of them but I didn't want to have to turn someone down so I figured it would be best to just put them up now.

And I would like to thank the un-named, for their sake, person that sent me a PM complaining about this story. If I may, sir, I will re-direct you to the first chapter of this story where I say that these Truths are made up of 'a combination of the different series of X-Men and my own view on the characters'. That's what they are. My views mixed in with the actual facts.

To everyone else, I hope you will send in a request with your review!

* * *

1. Hank can relate to Rayne and Kurt the best out of all of the students there. It's mostly because all three of them have the same sort of physical mutations.

2. At the same time, he can't help but yearn for their powers over his own. The two young students are still able to go outside after all...

3. On the subject of going outside, Hank hasn't left the mansion outside of missions or fieldtrips into the woods since his powers fully developed.

4. For weeks after the trip into the woods with the New Recruits, Hank had nightmares that left him up for the rest of the night about what could have happened that day.

5. Hank's mutation had been present for years before he met Xavier. It was just that it was going through a 'developing stage' and he ended up loosing control.

6. He graduated with eight degrees, four masters, and two doctrets. The papers for these are kept tucked away in one of his bedroom drawers.

7. The complete collections of both Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespear take up the majority of the bookshelves in his room.

8. Beast would rather spend his days in one of the sitting rooms with a new book and a cup of coffee than cooped up in the labs.

9. Heat is not one of his strong points. With all the fur that he has, and it's a lot more than most people think, even the coolest Bayville summers give him issues.

10. Almost three hours of his morning is spent taking care of the bushy mane that covers his body; washing it, combing it, and then maiking sure it's completely dry before he gets dressed.

11. Hank can speak fluently in Swahili, Spanish, German, French, Latin, Japanese, Arabic, Russian, and can also speak in a very broken form of Chinese...

12. Storm was the person that taught him to speak Swahili.

13. When he was still, in his own words, 'human looking', all of his shoes had to be specially made...

14. Even from a very young age, his hands and feet were always overly large.

15. Despite the fact that most of the students think otherwise, his name isn't Hank. It's Henry.

16. He also, though he has visited the country on more then one occasion, is not from Ireland. He's from a small town in Illinois.

17. While most of the X-Men think that he is 'ape-like' in appearance, Hank himself doesn't. Instead, he looks in the mirror and sees a cat-creature staring back at him.

18. Less commonly known facts about his mutation are that all of his senses were enhanced to twenty times that of a normal humans and that he has an enhanced healing factor.

19. Hank used to be a very advanced guitarist...

20. Due to the newest stage of his mutation though, he has been forced to give up that instrument. Instead, he is now learning how to play the drums.

21. While Logan is the one that decides the courses for the Danger Room, Hank is the one that actually makes the upgrades.

22. He also often helps repair Cerebro.

23. It is fair to say that, since Beast moved into the mansion, none of the other mutants living there have had the last chip out of any bag.

24. One of his biggest fears, a thought that always lingers at the back of his mind, is that one day, he'll get caught out-side of the mansion and the other X-Men won't be there to help him out. The images that flow into his brain then, of horrible cages and prodding scientists, are enough to keep him awake for days.

25. Hank only needs around six hours of sleep a day to function on a perfect level.

26. Beast is not only ambi-dextrous, he has equal dexterity in all four of his limbs.

27. He is the main doctor for the X-Men. Currantly, Jean and Kurt are the only two mutants that show any active part in helping him out in the Med-bay.

28. The only person that Hank is still in touch with from his non-mutant days is fellow scientist Moira MacTaggert.

29. Hank shares a special sort of relationship with Logan. The older mutant has brought him back from the edge more times than Beast cares to think about; including but not limited to the time that Logan kept him from taking one of the many 'cures' that reverses mutations.

30. Like most felines, Beast has a difficult time resisting the urge to bat at balls of string. As of yet, he had never given in to that urge. It is, in his mind, one of the main things that truly seperates him from being an 'animal'.


	6. Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair

A/N: This chapter is for Aecul and AmuletSpade! I can't believe that I got two requests for the same person! And it's for one of my favorite characters!

Saying that, I would like to point out that while the facts I give you are true, this is also how I view Rahne. I always portray her as having a darker, more brooding side that lurks in the back of her mind. You'll get it once you read the chapter.

And to everyone that has sent in requests, they will all be gotten around too eventually. I can't say when, because I have other things currantly going on in real life, but I will get a chapter up for all your requests eventually.

Thank you all for reading this and for sending in requests, which I am still taking, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

1. Rahne has a horrible fear of fire. It makes her loose her mind and revert to the animal instincts that her mutation gave her...

2. This fear was brought on by the fact that, before she was found by Moira MacTaggert, the village she lived in tried to burn her at the stake. She has scars on the bottom of her feet from where the flames got her.

3. This fear has been the cause of several mess ups in the Danger Room.

4. She still isn't completely comfortable around Kurt. Her upbringing just doesn't let her look at him and not think 'demon'.

5. At the same time, she has never become completely comfortable with her own mutant power. It's unnatural and goes against everything that she was 'taught' as a child.

6. Despite the fact that it can't be seen by anyone, and it can get really uncomfortable when she's wearing her X-Man uniform, Rahne still wears a cross around her neck.

7. She's allergic to milk. It's not a deadly allergy but her skin breaks out in awful hives whenever she drinks it plain. If it's baked into something she's fine, it'sjust drinking it plain that bothers her.

8. Currantly, she's saving up to buy a motorcycle of her own. She went for a ride with Logan on his one day and she's been hooked on the feeling since then.

9. It doesn't matter to her if it isn't normal in America, she's going to keep on calling everyone 'lass' and 'laddie'.

10. She'd never had pancakes or waffles before she came to the Institute. At Reverond Craig's, she ate porridge for breakfast. At Moira's, she ate cold cereal or muffins.

11. There are times when she'll come into her room after a rough day, glance into the mirror, and the only thing that her mind will supply her with is 'demon-girl'.

12. While in her full-wolf form, Rahne can see the heat patterns that people and animals have and leave behind.

13. Rahne doesn't like being put on the same team as Siryn. She doesn't have anything against the other girl, not personnally at least, but because her hearing is so sensative, the sonic-screams that Siryn produces bothers her ears more than it does a normal person.

14. If she changes when she's not wearing her X-Man uniform, depending on which of her forms she chooses, her clothes either get shredded or they fall off of her body into a heap on the ground.

15. She's not dumb. She notices that, whenever he's around her, Jamie acts different than he normally does. She just hasn't figured out why yet.

16. On several different occasions, she has lost control of her powers due to stress and gets stuck in her full-wolf form. When this happens, she generally high-tails it into her room and stays under her bed until she calms down enough to change back...

17. Usually, Jubilee, Bobby, and Jamie sit in the room with her until she can change herself back.

18. Even though nothing happens to her, Rahne can't help but be more uncomfortable on nights that the moon is full. The old legends that she heard in Ireland about what happens to a werewolf on the full moon, how they loose their senses and try to kill any one near them, always pop into her mind.

19. Rahne has never met her mother. She doesn't even know what her name is.

20. When in her full-wolf form, it is almost impossible for Cerebro to detect her.

21. She was raised by a man named Reverend Craig. He was the one that beat her strict religious tendencies into her and also the one that talked the majority of the village into attempting to burn her at the stake.

22. Despite the fact that Sam obviously like her, Rahne doesn't like the Southerner back...

23. Instead, she has her sights set on Roberto. She's just to shy to come foreward and say anything to him.

24. Out of all the teachers in the mansion, Rahne finds herself gravitating towards Ororo the most. She never had that loving, motherly figure in her life when she was growing up and she likes having it around now.

25. Out of the Original X-Men, Rahne can honestly say that the only one she feels comfortable around is Rouge. There's just something about the other members of the team that makes her feel overly awkward.

26. If it was up to her, no one would ever have to hand-write anything in school. Everything would be written out on computers that you had at your desks and then she would never have to get in trouble for loosing her home-work on the way to school again.

27. Rahne is quite possibly the only student in the mansion that actually likes the fact that she has to share a room with someone. She doesn't like having her room be quiet and having Jubilee as her room-mate insures that silence is a rare occurance; if not because the two girls are talking with each other than because Bobby is in talking with Jubilee.

28. When she first came to the mansion, she had a hard time getting herself to talk to anyone. She'd just never been around people her own age before and she didn't know what she was supposed to say to them or how she was supposed to act.

29. Not a day goes by that she can say she doesn't miss Ireland. Maybe not the people there, the only exception being Moira, but she misses the land there; the scenary and the winds. There is nothing better to her than an Irish wind.

30. Rahne can't stand the scent of candles. There's just something about the odor that the wax gives off that bothers her.


	7. Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde

A/N: Is anyone even still reading this? I hope so. Otherwise this was three hours worth of work that won't account to squat.

* * *

1. Kitty has always hated her real name; Katherine is just way too formal to suit how she is.

2. Besides, 'Kitty Pride' sounds really cool.

3. She actually gets really good grades on everything but Algebra, rivaling even Amara and Jean in some of the classes.

4. Kitty has always fancied herself to be a bit of a scientist and, since Forge was rescued, she spends a lot of her free-time working on gadgets with him.

5. Despite that, she can't work on a car to save her life.

6. Her parents were very excepting of her being a mutant, despite the fact that she wasn't at first. This helped her out more than anyone else could know.

7. At the same time, having her parents know what she is makes it even harder for her. There's always the fact that so many of the students are at the Mansion because their parents had the wrong sort of reaction, or that they no longer had any parents to tell, floating around at the back of her mind.

8. Kurt still scares her sometimes. Kitty will catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eyes at night or when they're working in the dark and all of her childhood fears come flooding back to her.

9. As a child, she was running down a hill when she tripped and fell. She broke her leg in three different places and had to have surgery on her knee.

10. She knows that she's a bad cook.

11. She doesn't care though because her mother was a baker and there is a small part of her that still strives to be like her in every way possible.

12. Most of the other X-Men envy Jean and Scott. Kitty doesn't. She knows what they had to give up to be respected by the adults and what they are still having to give up to be respected even partially by the other members of their team. She would never want that pressure.

13. In a way, she hates the Proffesor for that. He promised them all a chance at the childhood and safety they could no longer have at their homes. They got neither; instead, they fight to keep up in school, in every day life, as super heroes, and to keep the fact that they are mutants hidden from society. She doesn't think that's a very good childhood.

14. Somedays, she doesn't know if all the drama that comes with loving Lance is worth it. Scott certaintly doesn't think it is.

15. Other days, she can't imagine living without him. He's what puts a spark in her otherwise dull life.

16. Kitty is afraid to drive. She's seen what happens to people when they get into car wrecks and being in one, or causing one, scares her worse than anything else.

17. Pink is not her favorite color. She likes it, quite a lot, but it's not her favorite. That would be baby blue.

18. Her 'valley girl' accent? She doesn't notice she talks like that. She tried to for a while, back when everyone made fun of her for it, but she's sort of given up on ever getting rid of it now. It doesn't bother her and, if nothing else, it lets her know who's actually being her friend for who she is and not what she has.

19. She has hated Amara since the first day they met. Everything about the Amazonian girl just irritates her.

20. On the other hand, she used to be pretty good friends with Jean. Back before there were a ton of kids living at the Mansion...

21. Once they started coming though, Jean changed and their friendship fell apart.

22. A small part of her blames Xavier for that, too.

22. Out of all the teachers, Logan is her favorite. He's always been like a second father to her and never knowing what he's doing when he's off on his own freaks her out. She knows that he can hold his own but she still can't help but worry.

23. She actually worries a lot. It's easy for her to not to let anyone else know, though.

24. When she has nightmares, which she has more often than she would like to admit, her powers activate on her own and she falls through the bed and the floor.

25. When she was first accepted into Xavier's, Kitty was the youngest one there. Jean is older by three years, Scott by four, and Kurt by two.

26. Kitty's actually Jewish, though she doesn't strictly follow by the standard rules of her religion.

27. For about three months, she dated Colossus. Even now, she still isn't sure whether breaking up with him for Lance was the right decision.

28. She's terrified that, one day, she won't be able to un-phase. Even more so, she's afraid that she'll get stuck while holding onto one of her team mates and will drag them down with her; wherever she phases too.

29. The stuffed dragon that she sleeps with was given to her at Christmas one year, though neither of her parents know where it came from. It's name is Lockheed and, somedays, Kitty swears it can understand what she's saying to it.

30. One day, Kitty swears that she will leave the super-hero business in favor of becoming a proffesional dancer. Maybe ballet or something. She doesn't really know what type, but she knows that's what she wants to do.


	8. Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee

A/N: I apologize that this one isn't as good as some of my others have been. And that it's taken me so long to update this...Forgive me? I hope you all do. I hope this story works for everyone who requested it!

* * *

1. Her real name is, in fact, Jubilation Lee.

2. She hates it with a passion. She doesn't care that it's orignal or unique or that other people like it. She thinks it's a stupid name.

3. It's sort of dissapointing to her that her code name is Jubilee. She doesn't think that it has the same flare the other kids codenames have; though she still prefers it over Boom-Boom anyday.

4. Jubilee's had a crush on Bobby for a really long time...

5. Ever since the day that he pulled her into a snowball war, pelted her twice, and didn't complain when he lost.

6. For about three months, Bobby dated Rouge. It bothered Jubilee more then she thought it should and put a huge dent in her friendship with the other girl.

7. Hank is her favorite teacher. It's not because of his attitude or his behavior or because she can relate to him. No. It's because he knows she uses the Danger Room for her own purposes at night and doesn't say anything to the other teachers.

8. Twice a week, Jubilee sneaks into the Danger Room. She messes around with the controls, sets it to Practice Plan 369, and spends the night in there practicing her gymnastics. It's the only reason she knows how to work the Danger Room's computer.

9. Before her mutant powers surfaced, she was on the California Girls Gymnastic team. Her coach said she could make it to the Olympics if she kept training like she did; that's still her dream, though she knows it's never going to happen.

10. Out of everyone in California, Coach Wiles is the person she misses the most. He gave the support she needed, that she craved, when her father didn't.

11. Her father disowned her when her mutant powers surfaced. She hasn't heard from him since he kicked her out of the house.

12. Jubilee spent four months living in the California Mall. She lived off of food from the vendors and spent her days dodging the mall cops.

13. Logan was who found her. Or rather, she found him. Jubilee saved him from a group of Friends Of Humanity that had him caught, crucified, and were working on ways to kill him.

14. Jubilee doesn't trust Logan. There's too much he doesn't share with anyone, too much he knows when he shouldn't. It freaks her out.

15. She doesn't like Xavier for the same reasons.

16. Jubilee has Discalculia. This means that, when she looks at numbers and math problems, the numbers and signs flip and make no sense.

17. The school won't put her in a special class though and, since none of the teachers have the time to help her out most days, she brings home mostly F's in math because of that.

18. Jubilee used to have a cat. Her name was Cocoa and she was a dark brown tabby. Her father made her get rid of Cocoa because they couldn't keep her off the furniture.

19. Roller skating goes beyond being a hobby. After she was forced to quit gymnastics, it became her life.

20. Though Jubilee's not aware of it, her father was murdered shortly after she was kicked out. Xavier thinks it's best if she doesn't know.

21. Jubilee's fireworks, as she likes to call them, can neutralize brain-washing attacks.

22. She doesn't know if this means strong mutants can't read her mind. Neither Jean nor Xavier have let her know; they're still focusing on how she can use her mutation in a fight.

23. If she's not in a good mood, then she gets sarcastic. Very, very sarcastic.

24. It bothers her to no end when people don't get that she's being sarcastic.

25. She doesn't actually like fighting. Hurting people has never been something she's liked, even in movies.

26. Jubilee is allergic to garlic. It makes her break out in hives and, if she eats too much of it, can send her into shock.

27. When she was younger, she spent four months living in Juvi. That's where she learnt to fight, hand-to-hand, and probably where she really decided that she didn't like hurting people; she learnt first hands that the kids that go in there don't always come out.

28. Pickpocketing is something she can do well, and she's not afraid to admit it. It's saved her life more then once.

29. While most of the New Mutants dislike Jean, Jubilee will grudgingly admit that there's a bit of respect between the two; Jean because she's seen Jubilee refuse to fight oppenents that were hurt, and Jubilee because she knows that Jean isn't really all that bad.

30. When she's alone., Jubilee has taken to trying and changing the size, shape, and form that her paffs take. There hasn't been much change there but she's not giving up.


	9. Todd 'Toad' Tolensky

A/N: Wow. I have no idea how this chapter turned out so horribly. Todd is, without a doubt, one of my absolute favorite characters in the entire series. And this si what I wrote for him. I should be shot for this. I'm so, so sorry everyone.

* * *

1. Todd never thought Magneto was right. Even back at the very beginning, he thought the idea of mutants being a superior race then the humans was stupid.

2. He joined with Magneto anyway because he didn't have anywhere else to go.

3. Todd lived on the streets for almost five years. Three of those years were spent trying to scrape by in New York City's back alleys.

4. Summer is his favorite time of the year; it's warm, there's no school, and there are bugs a plenty.

5. Cold is not something that he can deal well with. Like the animal he's named after, he's cold-blooded. The cold slows him down and puts him into a state of near-hibernation.

6. Winter is the only time that Lance doesn't yell at him, or Pietro, for hogging all of the blankets.

7. Todd can fix just about any piece of electronic that Lance gets his hands on. Tvs, phones, fridges. He can get them all up and running without a thought.

8. Even cars and planes are not immune to Todd's magic fingers. He's hot-wired them both before.

9. The Friends Of Humanity have captured Todd twice since he joined the Brotherhood and three times before he joined them...

10. He's never told anyone what happened to him that first time to make him so terrified of the group.

11. Todd is also a master at picking the power-exterminating collars that they place on mutants when they capture them. He's gotten everyone in the Brotherhood out of them at one point or another.

12. The X-Men see Kurt and Todd as having a long standing rivalry. The Brotherhood can tell that there's more to it then that.

13. Most fights, Todd and Kurt's scuffles turn into a twisted game of mutant tag.

, he's gone under a new transformation. The slime on his tounge has the ability to numb the mind of whoever it touches for as long as it's touching them. During this time, Todd has full control over whoever he's touching.

15. He's stronger then the X-Men give him credit for. The muscles in each leg have the power in them to shatter walls.

16. He just doesn't use that strength in fights because he doesn't want to kill anyone.

17. Todd has webbing between all of his fingers. It's not horribly noticable, but it is there.

18. There's a reason that Todd only takes a shower once a month and it isn't because he doesn't like to bathe. It's because that his mutation has made his skin extremely sensitive and everything except for the expensive soaps burn.

19. Everyone in the Brotherhood has something wrong with them. Todd's problem is depression. He's had it for years.

20. Back before he joined the Brotherhood, Todd tried to kill himself. It was Scott that saved him, though the X-Man doesn't seem to remember doing that now.

21. His yellow teeth? That's a part of his mutation. It doesn't matter how much he brushes them, they just stay yellow.

22. Todd is an amazing swimmer. He taught himself when he was younger and, thanks to his mutation, has just gotten better over the years.

23. He can hold his breath for over three minutes.

24. Todd learnt that he could do that when Storm threw him off of a barge and into the ocean. It took three hours for Pietro to find him.

25. Wolverine and Storm are the two members of the X-Men that he fears the most. Wolverine for the same reasons everyone fears him, Storm because he still has occasional spasms from the time she zapped him.

26. When he's with his team, he can get more than a little snarky.

27. He's not an idiot. He knows that Wanda hates him. But he doesn't care and he's not going to let her be. After all that she's been through, he figures that she needs someone she can trust even if it's not someone she can love.

28. There's a special part in his heart reserved for how much he hates Xavier. Because he sees it as being the Proffesors fault he had to join Mystique. If he hadn't been given that stupid test, which no one else went through, then he might have ended up joining them.

29. Ciggarettes mess with his mutation. They change something in his slime, turning it acidic. That doesn't stop him from digging one out of a pocket and taking a drag when things get really tough.

30. Everyone in the Brotherhood house knows how to drive. Second to Lance, Todd is the best out of them all.


End file.
